Missing You
by ShadowRaven7
Summary: Bulma gets Vegeta mad and he takes off in a spaceship and leaves for a year and a half. Bulma keeps having flashbacks about their past life. Will Vegeta ever forgive her and come back? FINISHED! PLZ R&R!


Author: *Hiei's*Fire*Demoness*  
  
Couple: Bulma and Vegeta  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Well, this story is from Bulma's POV. Bulma and Vegeta had an argument, and he goes away for a year and a half or whatever. Bulma's depressed and keeps having flashbacks. That's all I'm gonna tell ya, so you'll have to read it to see what happens. But I will tell ya this, I don't put lemons in my stories. I've read enough of THOSE to not write them in mine. (shudders slightly) So Lauren and Allison, you both just CHILL OUT! Hope I don't disappoint you! Oh yeah! I've begun so many stories and have not finished them; it's insane! I've only finished 2 so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Don't be hard on me. This is 1 of the 1st fics that I started. So you might not like it. If you don't.....go.....do.......*tries to think of a crusher comeback*......*fails*......I don't know! Don't read it! *sticks out tongue*  
  
Missing You  
  
Bulma stirred and hugged the pillow closer to her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around their room. Her mouth twisted into a bitter, self- deprecating smile. It was practically her room now. He hadn't seen her in a year and a half. She looked down at the pillow that she had next to her. She glared at it and threw it across the room. The past few months, she had been waking up and finding herself hugging a pillow instead of her husband. She shook her head and sighed as she got up out of bed.  
  
She sat down in front of her dresser and looked in the mirror. ::Yikes:: She took up her hairbrush and brushed it through her nest of bed-hair. After she got her hair under control, she went over and opened her walk-in closet. She then went back to her dresser after she threw on a coral shirt and a pair of blue jeans. After she put on some make up, she went downstairs to get something to eat.  
  
It was around 9:30 when she walked outside to do some gardening. Bulma automatically glanced over at the GR. It was empty and silent. She sighed again and went over to her garden. As she got down on her knees and started to rake the soft, dark soil with her tools, flashbacks and other memories came back to her; as they did every single day since he left.  
  
~*~flashback~*~  
  
Vegeta leaned against the outside wall of their house as he glared at her. She just wouldn't leave him alone! He scowled as she prodded him in the chest. "Why can't you just spend even half an hour with me! You always spend your time in that gravity room!" Bulma said angrily. Vegeta brushed her hand away as she tried to stop him from walking away. "I don't have time to waste with a weak, little ningen like you! I have to train." Bulma rolled her eyes and followed him. "Vegeta, no one cares if you're the strongest man in the universe! Don't you get it?! No one cares!" Vegeta turned back around and glared at her. "It doesn't matter to me if they care or not! I need and will become stronger than Kakarott! It's my duty to be the strongest!" (lovelysentiment *makes a face*)"You will never be stronger than Goku! No matter how hard you train, he will always be one step ahead of you! You will always be second best if worse! So why don't you just deal with it, you big baby!!!" Bulma screamed at him.  
  
Vegeta's fists kept clenching and unclenching, as if he wanted to strangle her, all the time she was talking. Now, his eyes had a murderous glint in them as he walked slowly towards her. Bulma stood her ground and glared back at him. Their noses almost touched when he finally stopped. His voice, if possible, went an octave lower as he spoke menacingly. (is it really possible for his voice to go any lower than it already is? i mean really) "Take that back." Bulma locked gazes with him as she spoke back challengingly. "Why? You know it's true." Vegeta raised his hand as if to backslap her. Bulma tensed at this. She half wanted him to hit her. But instead he cursed under his breath and walked towards one of the spaceships and jumped in. Bulma backed away with her arms covering her head as the ship took off with a giant gust of wind. She glared at the retreating ship and stalked back to the house; rubbing the back of her hand across her eyes.  
  
~*~end of flashback~*~  
  
  
  
Bulma looked down at the dirt she had been raking. It was now, a very fine soil. Almost a powder. Bulma moved down to the next section of her garden and started to rake that too. She remembered how she had refused to think about Vegeta that whole week. Then, she finally broke down when she couldn't take it anymore. Bulma pounded her tool down into the soil, spraying the dark earth all over creation. ::Die dirt!:: Why did she have to be so stubborn?! Why did she always have to prove that she was right? That's just the way she is. Why did she even marry Vegeta in the first place? All they really ever did was argue. She smiled a little. She had married him because his personality was so like her own. She needed someone that would argue with her, challenge her, oppose her. And she knew that Vegeta needed someone like that also. Someone like....(ooo I wonder who it could be)......her.  
  
Bulma threw her tool down and sat down on the grass. She hadn't meant those things she had said to him. He must have known that too. Unless he wasn't as clever as she thought he was. She was just angry at the time. She knew what buttons you could push to trigger his temper, and she not only pushed it; she demolished it.  
  
Bulma gave a dejected sigh and leaned her head on her arms. Now she had to pay the consequences. But it was only thirty minutes. How weak could you get in thirty minutes? So he had to act like a jerk and say he didn't have time to waste with her. ::stupid prick:: (sniff sniff how sad)  
  
Bulma suddenly looked up at her shoulder. She swore she had just felt a hand on it. ::Great...ghosts are coming to haunt me! Maybe Vegeta died or something....heh heh:: She got up and went inside.(MUWAHAHA! Boo!!!)  
  
As she walked into the kitchen, she felt a blast of air hit her. "Aaaaahhhh!!!!" Bulma screamed as she ran to the counter. She looked back where she had been standing. Nothing. She looked up. She gave an odd little laugh. It was only the air conditioner coming on. Bulma shook her head and went and got a glass of tea. "I guess that's what I get for being half crazy." she said out loud to herself. (hey! having a conversation with yourself is fun!)  
  
It was now about four, and Bulma had already tried to work on her gadgets for about an hour of two. She just couldn't concentrate today. Bulma walked into the living room and gazed at the wall. She laughed a little and put her glass of tea on the table and layed down on the floor. "Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalala......Janie's got a gun.....Janie's got a gun........" For a while she just stared up at the ceiling and muttered and sang to herself. She looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it was around eight. (yes you can get very caught up in letting your mind wander) Bulma got up and started up the stairs. She wasn't hungry, all she wanted to do was go to bed. She stopped half way up the stairs and looked out the window towards the GR. It blended into the darkness, instead of standing out because of the lights that were usually on when he was training. Bulma blinked back a tear and continued to their, I mean, her room.  
  
After she got to her room, she took a hot shower. As she slipped on a baggy night shirt, she walked over to the doors to her balcony. After she made sure they were unlocked, she climbed into bed and glanced over at the empty place beside her. ::How long will it be before you comes back you prick?:: she thought sadly as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
~*~dream~*~  
  
Bulma looked around her. It was night, the stars were twinkling and the land was bathed in moonlight. The trees around her cast eerie shadows on the ground as she made her way through a forest. ::What the hell am I doing in the woods?:: She bumped into something hard and spun around. There stood...(dun dun dun) a man. (it's the boogie man!) Bulma took a step back and whispered hesitantly. "Who are you?" The man chuckled (mwahahahaha) and stepped toward her. "Miss me?" he said seductively. Bulma took another step backward. ".............uhh........" she said nervously as he continued to walk toward her. Bulma turned around and started running. ::tree....tree....bush....another tree.....another bush......rock:: she mentally said as she bumped into random vegetation and other objects that you usually find in a forest. She heard him laugh close by. "Great! Just great! I'm being chased by a pysco-pathic rapist in a forest at night." He suddenly appeared in front of her. She gave an odd little yelp as she ran into him and fell on the ground. "You're such a klutz." he muttered as he bent down and helped her up. Bulma wrenched her arm away and backed up a couple of paces. "What the hell do you want?" She heard him laugh again. ::Okay that's getting annoying.:: "Listen you weirdo, why don't you find some other girl to rape and leave me alone!" she snapped as she kept backing up. "You think I want to rape you?" he asked in an odd tone. "Well I don't really know what you want to do." she muttered. "That would be a little disturbing if a guy raped his own wife." he said. Bulma looked up and stopped. "Wife?"  
  
~*~end of dream~*~  
  
  
  
Bulma came awake and knew that she was hugging a pillow instead of Vegeta again without opening her eyes. (Orange juice! We have orange juice!....Butter! We have butter! brought to you by lauren) ::Oh why did it have to be a dream?:: she thought bitterly as she turned to roll over. But, she found she couldn't. (hmm wonder why) A muscular arm stopped her as it wrapped around her waist. Bulma told herself that she must still be dreaming when she noticed that it wasn't a pillow she was hugging, but none other than...(dadadada) Vegeta! She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was awake and staring at her. Bulma closed her eyes and slowly opened them, fully expecting to see a pillow there instead. He didn't turn into a pillow. ::Okay. If I just woke up, then he would be real right? Unless I dreamed that I woke up from a dream and I'm still sleeping.....Damnit!::(Boo hoo cry about it!)  
  
Vegeta smirked a tiny bit as he watched her stare at him in disbelief. Her eyes then clouded over with doubt as she continued to stare at him. "You're supposed to be a pillow." she said monotonously. Vegeta brushed a strand of hair out of her face to get a better view. (Eat the pancake! also brought to you by lauren who is eating breakfast food for lunch at 4 in the afternoon) "Would you like me to pinch you?" he said quietly. Bulma's face immediately cleared at the sound of his voice. "Vegeta?" she choked out. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow. "No, I'm the toothfairy." he said. (yea! money! again brought to you by lauren who says the toothfairy must die) Bulma grinned and hugged him tightly. Vegeta closed his eyes and held her close. "I'm guessing that you missed me." he teased. Bulma didn't reply, but looked up at his face. "And you?" she said after a moment. Vegeta opened his eyes and gazed at her. "What do you think?" Bulma smiled. "I think you did." Vegeta smirked. "You wish." "You creep, don't lie to me." Bulma said as she punched his chest playfully. Vegeta sat up and leaned against the headboard as he stared at her. (lauren thinks the word headboard should be renamed headwall) Bulma sat up and averted her eyes. "I'm sorry for what I said to you that..that day. I didn't mean it." Vegeta remained silent and kept staring at her.  
  
Bulma was getting nervous under his intense gaze. ::Say something stupid!:: Vegeta spoke after what seemed like an eternity. "I'm sorry too."  
  
Bulma looked up as he embraced her. She felt the possessiveness and the protectiveness in his embrace as she layed her head on his bare chest. She was drifting off to sleep when she heard him whisper in her ear. "I missed you." Bulma looked up instantly and peered into his eyes. All she could see was the cold, hard stare that he always gave her. "You thought I was asleep didn't you." Vegeta smiled one of his very rare smiles as she layed her head back down. He hugged her tightly before they both drifted off to a dreamless sleep.  
  
Author's Note: Oooookay....what did you think? If you didn't like it...I will be very put out.....*sniffs* I think I'm going to cry. *begins sobbing* Anyway. Please review if you liked it....and if you didn't like it....please review anyway so I can see what you think was wrong about it. 


End file.
